


Steven Universe Monsterverse

by locuas



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Creatures & Monsters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-04
Updated: 2016-10-04
Packaged: 2018-08-19 15:02:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8213432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/locuas/pseuds/locuas
Summary: Those monsters from old tales are very real and sometimes they are able to reach our world. The Crystal Gems rebelled against those of their own kin and swore to protect Earth from them.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is a story inspired by [Knifedragon's](http://telsonknife.tumblr.com/post/151065418569/we-are-the-monster-gems-i-did-some-doodles) AU

The night was dark, the clouds covered the moon and there was not a soul on the streets when the group of teenagers forced the door of the old church in the middle of the graveyard. They were three, two boys and one girl. The first one had blonde hair, pale skin and was wearing a blue sweater. The second one had brown hair and was wearing sunglasses despite being dark. The girl was dark-skinned and wearing a brown jacket.

Once inside, one of them turned their lantern on and started to look around the main room. It was an old place with most of the windows broken and most of the furniture deteriorated.

“Are you sure Kiki heard something the other night? No one has visited this place in years”

“That is why it is strange” answered the girl as she was picking a piece of wood that time seemed to have corroded “it is probably just some animal or something, but it is making Kiki nervous and she is starting to delay on her deliveries because she tries to avoid this place as much as possible. We come here, make sure there is nothing weird, my sister goes back to work in peace and my dad doesn’t get mad with her”

The girl walked towards the door to the backroom, but before she had reached it, she could hear a loud noise of wood breaking.

“Guys, be more careful! If someone discovered we were here, we could get in trouble!” she called them, assuming they had broken something.

“It wasn’t us” said the blonde guy, looking at the boy with sunglasses, who nodded in agreement.

“Then who was it?” she asked, unconvinced.

More noise of wood breaking could be heard, followed by a bestial scream from bellow the church. The three teenagers exchanged nervous looks just before something broke through the wooden floor.

The lantern fell to the ground from the shock and its light aimed upwards, showing a gigantic and monstrous worm, with a mouth filled with teeth. It’s eyes looking at each one of them. The teenagers started to yell from horror and the worm went straight towards the blonde guy.

“Sour Cream! Get out of the way!” the girl shouted, but her friend was froze and unable to move as the worm came closer by the second.

As Sour Cream yelled a scream of fear, a mysterious figure came flying from one of the broken windows at high speed, crashing into the worm’s head just as it had almost reached the boy and creating a cloud of dust that made it impossible for anyone to see.

The boy with the sunglasses took the lantern and used it to illuminate the place where the impact happened as the dust started to clear out. The giant worm was still there, but something was on its head.

It was purple and it had wings, a tail and claws in both hands and feet. It looked straight to the boy and smiled wickedly, its eyes were bright and blue. Its hair was white.

“You three. Get out of here before things get ugly” They said, with a female voice.

The Worm came back to life as group left and tried to shake the mysterious individual off, but they refused. Instead of leaving the spot, they embed their claws into the monster’s flesh, and the giant worm started to scream in pain and started to shake its tail around, destroying anything it touched, including the columns that kept the building in place.

“Uh-oh” they said as the church started to collapse. They opened their wings and quickly flew through the closest window and out of the building just in time to see it collapse entirely with the giant worm still inside.

But before the dust had settled, the monster rose from the ruins and started to crawl away. The winged person simply smiled and reached the whip in their belt.

With inhuman speed, they flew right in front of the monster and whipped the monster so much that it was forced to change its direction back into the graveyard. They followed the worm and kept on attacking.

Eventually, however, the worm was able to catch the end of the whip with their mouth and, before the flying person could react, pulled from it with enough strength to send them to the ground, destroying multiple tombstones in the process.

“That is cheating” they muttered, trying to recover. The worm crawled straight to them and they were ready to keep the fight.

However, for some reason, the worm suddenly stopped before they could attempt to evade it.

The worm struggled to keep going, but there was something that was stopping it. Something was holding it from the tail.

Before it could do anything, however, the worm was lifted in the air and, with bestial strength, was thrown deeper into the graveyard and right into a clear spot with no tombstone.

A howling sound could be heard

The wind cleared the clouds covering the sky and the light of the full moon covered the graveyard. From the remaining shadows, another figure appeared, taller than the winged one, with black hair and ears like those of an animal. They had three eyes, each one of a different color and a scar ran across the left one. They were wearing a red cape, but the dark shadows coming from it made it impossible to see what was below their neck.

Once again, the monstrous worm tried to rush directly to their enemy with their mouth wide open.

This new opponent, however, did not try to escape or evade the attack. Instead, they received it head on by holding it by the mouth when it came close; once again stopping it right on its tracks. Their inhuman eyes started to shine and the worm could feel its strength disappearing.

Someone whistled and the bestial individual nodded. Making use of their inhuman strength, they lifted the worm from the mouth and smashed its entire body against the ground. A small tremble could be felt across the graveyard.

The worm lacked the strength to move again and the individual calmly walked away.

A bright light appeared and a magic circle appeared around the monster worm. Chains emerged from the ground and covered the worm’s body and started to pull it into the ground, slowly disappearing until there was nothing left.

The winged individual flew right to the side of the taller one.

“There, that should have sent them back” a third figure emerged from among the tombstones. She was smaller and thinner than the tall one, but still taller than the winged one. Her skin was paler than snow and her nose was large and pointy. She was wearing a witch’s hat and a black cape.

“I could have handled it” the winged one said, with her hands behind her head.

“Of course, Amethyst” agreed the tall one “but with a few more tombstones destroyed in the process”

Amethyst did not argue this point. The Thin one spoke instead.

“But Garnet. What about those humans?”

“Let’s not worry about it for now, Pearl. Let’s focus on The Shadow for now”

“I think it may be on what’s left of the church” said amethyst, pointing in the direction of the ruins.

“You destroyed the church?” Pearl asked in an unhappy tone.

“That worm got angry and started smashing things. It was already falling apart anyways, P” Amethyst shrugged, not making a big deal out of it.

But Pearl wasn’t listening. Instead, she was following Garnet in their way to what had once been the abandoned church.

 

* * *

 

In Beach City, there was a hill. In said hill, there was a house which no one approached. It had been there for more than a decade, but people had been living in the hill for longer than that.

Inside the house, there was a room. Inside the room, there was a pool filled with goo of color bright pink. The pool had the unique property that, no matter what, not a single drop would ever fall outside the pool and not a single moot of dust would touch the goo.  Likewise, whoever entered the pool would come dry, as if they had never entered the pool in the first place.

In front of the pool, there was a kid of black hair and golden eyes wearing a pink shirt and a necklace with a pink gem in the form of a star. He was drawing on a sheet of paper, but still vigilant to the pool, as if waiting for something or someone to come out of it.

When he got hungry, he walked straight to the kitchen to make a sandwich to eat. He hadn’t finished preparing it when he heard the front door opening and he ran straight to it. There, three women stood.

The Tallest one had red fur. She had scars on her right arm and her belly. Her hair was black and had dog ears coming from each side of the head. She had three eyes, the one on the right was blue, the one on the left was red and the one above the two was violet. The one on the left had a scar across it. She was wearing a red cape with a black star on the neck, tied together by a golden cord. She also had Fingerless glove, a white shirt torn to shreds in the area of the stomach and brown jeans. She made a smile towards the kid and he was able to see fangs like those of a beast. The kid, however, did not feel one bit of fear, for he knew Garnet since a kid and knew she was more harmless than a puppy.

The smaller one was purple with long white hair that reached her legs. Her skin was scaly and she had bat wings and a tail. In her head, you could see two black horns. Her eyes blue. She was wearing a black shirt with a star and a blue jacket and purple short jeans. She did not wear shoes, for her feet like claw were not apt for any kind of footwear. The Kid, however, was not scared, for he knew the only kind of animal Amethyst was: The one of the party variety.

The one in the middle was thin and had white skin and pinkish hair. She was wearing a witch’s hat adorned by a single crystal rose; she also wore dark clothes alongside a black cape with a button in the form of a star. As footwear, she was wearing black boots that had yellowish line that, put together, formed a star. The kid could see she was unhappy to see he was still awake.

“Steven, what are you doing out of bed? It’s well past midnight!”

“I saw you were out and thought you had gone on a mission and wanted to wait for you guys” he said, trying to justify himself “but you did not come from The Pool”

That comment had clearly made Pearl nervous.

“Well, see… we didn’t…”

“…have to use The Pool because the monster was right here in the city!” Amethyst finished for Pearl with a huge smile “right, P?”

Pearl was clearly unhappy with Amethyst telling Steven about the monster “yes. The Shadow appeared bellow the old church and that’s where the monster materialized. Luckily it seems it was busy making the place its nest before attacking the town so we caught it in time”

“Wow” Steven said, his eyes widely opened from amazement “How was it?”

Amethyst was just about to start telling him, but Garnet took him under her right arm and started walking towards his bedroom.

“It can wait. Tomorrow is school day. You go to bed”

Steven was clearly disappointed that he would not be able to hear about their latest adventure.

Garnet took him straight to bed and kissed him good night before he finally spoke.

“Garnet?”

“Yes?”

“You think I can join you guys in the next adventure? I promise I’ll be good!”

Garnet stood there, not saying anything.

“I know I don’t have magic and that Pearl doesn’t like the idea of me coming along, but I am supposed to be a Crystal Gem too, right?”

Garnet seemed to meditate what Steven told her. Finally, she spoke:

“We’ll speak about this tomorrow. Now you need to sleep” and as she said that, she turned the lights off.


End file.
